The course of sleepless nights is you
by AddekLover13
Summary: Derek suffers from insomnia, therefore he visits a popular psychiatrist which advises him to hypnosis.  Sets after the season finale  season 7   WILL BE AN ADDISON AND DEREK  ADDEK  STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_Derek's POV_

Hypnosis.

That's what has been described to Derek from Doctor Eric Fisher, a well-known psychiatrist in New York.

Today two weeks ago, Derek was looking for a professional in the field of psychiatry, not truly voluntary but Mark encouraged him to go, to treat his recently occurring lack of sleep. Sure, Derek was a busy man, a popular neurologist and currently married to Meredith, which he isn't sure of was the right thing to do, and was therefore used to stressful days.

But the last two weeks were different.

Addie had come to Seattle to perform surgery to Callie and her baby. Like always when she came to visit the whole old crew Derek had played the absent one, pretended to have surgery and avoided her at the nurse station. Whenever she wanted to start a conversation with him and probably ask him about the shooting, he quickly excused himself and hid in one of the one-call rooms. He just didn't want to accuse her more pain than he already did. He couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her about the pain he felt when the pullet made contact with his chest and how he couldn't think about his soon to be wife or Mark, just about Addison. She would call him a bastard, maybe even slap him, storm away and maybe end up on her couch with a big bottle of tequilla in her hand. No, he had already hurt her enough for a lifetime. She deserved so much better than the selfish bastard which had the title of her ex-husband. But of course he hadn't the courage to tell her this.

So she went away after surgery again, leaving a heartbroken Derek behind without even knowing.

Since then he wasn't able to have a decent sleep. He laid wide awake in bed all night, thinking about all the mistakes he made in his life wishing he could turn back time somehow. Sometimes he rolled over on „her" side, trying to smell the last pieces of her redicolous expensive perfoum on the pillow. But of course the small was gone a long time ago.

And this is how he ended up here, in the office of Doctor Fisher, in search of a cure for his sleepless nights. Already 15 hours he spent at Fisher's couch, telling him about his life, his job and women. To his surprise Doctor Fisher was very interested in his former marriage and wanted to know as much as possible about Addison. Today was his appointment and Fisher finally knew how to treat Derek's lack of sleep.

„Well, Doctor Shephard, very good news. I think I finally know what what to do about your restless nights. Of course I hope you aren't expecting a miracle, but hypnosis is a promising cure of combating insomnia. Hypnosis is very time-consuming and exhausting but the only promising way to get ride of your insomnia."

Wow, Derek really hadn't expected this. As a neurologist he didn't really believe in such things as Hypnosis, but to finally be able again to enter an OP and perform a difficult surgery, and maybe even gain a thankful look from his ex-wifes eyes, he agreed.

„OK, doc. When do we get started?"

**End of Chapter One**

**_What do you think? Should I continue?_**

**_Reviews are welcome :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Derek's POV_

The next lesson Derek was very nervous. Never before he had done such a thing as hypnosis, though he hoped for a change in his sleeping manners.

As he entered Doctor Fisher's office, the psychiatrist already sat behind his computer, tipping a few last words before he devoted his attention towards Derek.

„Well, good morning, Doctor Shepherd", Fisher greeted him friendly. „Please take a seat at the couch so we can get started", he said and pointed at the black leather couch.

Derek did as he got said, although he was still a little suspicious of the whole hypnosis thing. He laid on the couch, his head rested on one of the pillows and immediately his whole body started to relax. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...

„Okay Doctor Sheperd, are you ready for a little trip through your subconscious mind?", the psychiatrist asked half joking.

Derek only nodded his head, not sure how to answer this quesion.

„Good. Now you have to close your eyes while I ask you a few questions. Today we are not performing any kind of hypnosis like the one you know out of movies. This is a whole new treatment strategy and you will be able to remember szenarios of your childhood and later years what you thought as long forgotten. In most cases the people see pictures in front of their faces of persons which played an important role in their lifes, mostly it's the wife, the mother or a very good friend. And I hope to find a sollution, but that can only be managed if we are working together. Now I ask you again: Are you really ready to do this? Because often people come to shocking insights."

Wow, that was shocking, even for Derek. What did the Doctor mean with shocking insights? The only face Derek is going to see is Meredith's, right? Because he loved her more than anything, she was his wife, the girl he gave up on his marriage for, right? So what kind of shocking insights? There was no other person in Derek's life whose face could appear in front of his eyes, right?

Okay, if he was honest with himself there was a certain readhead in his life which he thought more of everyday, but he was sure this was just of her last visit, probably the thoughts about her would disappear in a heartbeat once he didn't suffer from insomnia anymore, right?

„Okay Doctor, I'm ready!", Derek promised, but still doubting Meredith was the one he would see...

To be continued...

Okay guys, please don't hate me!

I wrote this in less than ten minutes, I'm sure there are lots and lots of grammatical mistakes!

But what do you think so far of the story? let me know!


End file.
